Heat
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Neko!Britt, just because I could, but it's not brought up to much. Santana is always there for her friend, be it for comfort, or for more. And when Brittany has her time, Santana is always there to help. Flashbacks to Mini!Brittana/. Rated M


**A/N Ok, now, being me and being influenced by everything I see (rolls eyes) I wrote this. There is a server lack of fics like this, so I might do more, depends on the feedback. Review please. **

Santana's bright red car flew down the road at an alarming speed, nearly floating as it leapt into the air after every tiny bump or dip in the road, the 'Satan' license plate gleaming in the sunlight. But she didn't care about the potential damage. She didn't have the time to.

Black skid mars marred the tarmac as she spun the wheel, car-chase style, and pressed down on the accelerator, her nerves mounting. Why hadn't she set an alarm to get herself up on time? I mean, today of all days, she had to sleep in!

While she internally beat herself up, she kicked the vehicle into a higher gear. No was no time to worry about 'the law' or 'safe' driving. Now was a time for action.

Her dark eyes remained focused on the road in front of her, hard and determined, but inside, she was panicked. God, she couldn't be late. Not today.

She had marked this time for years now, those days when she would dash over and help her friend. But last night, her body had gone against her and rendered her unable to sleep, meaning she couldn't get up in time. Brittany was gonna be pissed.

Her pulse raced as she skidded to a stop outside the Pierce residence, her heart beating out of her chest, her breathing rapid.

Noticing that there was no other car in the driveway, Santana guess that Mr and Mrs Pierce had gone out, expecting her to take care of their daughter. She winced with guilt and opened the car door roughly, letting it swing back to her. She was already out though, and the door simply shut.

Santana locked the vehicle as she ran to the house, smiling when she heard the electronic 'locking' sound.

Quickly, she wiped the smile from her face and knocked on the door, load as she could.

"Britt-Britt? Britt, it's me, open the door."

Silence. Santana pursed her lips and tried again, ringing the doorbell and shouting loader. "Brittany! Come on, open the door!"

Silence. The brunette growled and huffed as once again, she raised her hand to the wooden frame. Suddenly, a whimper. Santana's attention was caught and she was instantly worried. "Britt?"

"Doors open," Came the feeble reply through the house. Santana let out a breath of relief, but steadied herself, it wasn't over yet.

A broken whimper met Santana's ear as she opened the door, her hand immediately tightening on the brass handle in worry.

As she entered the warm house, a second home to her over the years, she was hit with the familiar scent of musk, something she had come too recognising almost immediately.

"Britt, where are you babe?" she questioned the air, and was rewarded with a yowl, and a string of whimpers coming from upstairs.

"Sannyyy…" she heard the whine and picked up her pace, running up the steps and towards Brittany's room.

She paused at the door, not quite sure what to expect from the other side. It was always different with Brittany, but, mainly because of the whimpers, the smell and the load howls, she was pretty sure what Brittany's problem was.

Because Brittany wasn't what you would call 'normal'. Sure, to anyone looking out of the corner of their eyes, she could pass for another girl on the street, and insanely beautiful girl, but still, just a girl.

But if you looked closer, if you wanted to, you would find something that could change the whole 'normal' thing.

Brittany did try to hide it, and she did it well to an extent, but these things… they weren't easy to disguise. Her clothes were always simple; jeans or trousers, not to tight, and a simple headband over her hair were essential to her.

It was also the reason she didn't talk in public much. And when she did, she was careful to make sure that not many people were watching at the time. Only Santana or her parents.

And if your removed that clothing, or made her speak to you, you would see her… additions.

A whine broke Santana from her musings and she threw the door open in her haste to help her groaning friend. "Britt,"

Brittany lay on her bed, under the covers, her hair splayed wildly around her while a glistening sheen of sweat shone across her face and the top of her shoulders, visible just above the sheets. Her ears twitched, reacting to various sounds in the room, and her chest heaved when she took in another deep breath, her eyes hidden from the world under her closed eyelids, while Santana watched, mesmerised.

While Brittany had her head thrown back, arching her neck and baring her throat to Santana, this meant she couldn't see the Latina. Santana smiled lazily and relaxed, slowly making her way over to the blonde.

A sudden flashback froze her mid step, and she grinned, her own eyes glazing as she sank into memory.

_Flashback_

"_Santana! Come on, I wanna watch the movie!"_

_Eleven year old Santana had smiled and stared at the microwave, willing it to prepare the popcorn faster so she could get back to her friend, having no luck in the matter as it continued to turn the bag at a lazy pace, a pop sounding every few seconds. _

"_Coming Britt, just give me a second!" Santana grinned triumphantly when the microwave made a ringing sound to signal that she could dash back to her friend's side. With Brittany's parents away for the day, the duo had decided to trick both parents and take advantage of the empty house, having a no-parent present movie-night. _

_Santana grabbed the bag and juggled it between her hands, trying not to burn herself. Brittany smiled as she saw her friend enter the room, throwing the popcorn bag around like a performer. The blonde giggled, catching Santana's attention and leading the shorter girl over. _

"_Hey," Brittany greeted, before stealing the popcorn and digging out a handful and cradling it, eating them quickly, one by one, her bright blue eyes sparkling. Santana raised an eyebrow and picked up the remote for the TV, pressing play and leaning back into Brittany, her back resting on the blonde's knees._

_Brittany giggled and pushed Santana forwards, earning a mock glare from the disturbed Latina. Smiling weakly for forgiveness, Brittany slowly sat up and pulled Santana onto the couch with her, surprising the smaller girl with her strength. Though, she always had been strong. _

_Santana immediately snuggled up to the taller girl, relishing in the warmth she provided. Brittany smiled, her eyes trained on the television screen as she did so. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, trying to gain more heat from the girl. The blonde girl closed her eyes and rested her head on the Latina's to relax herself more. _

_They sat like that for the entire movie, nether moving for fear of disturbing the other, both to comfortable anyway. Santana drew lazy shapes on the blonde's already toning stomach, while Brittany wound her fingers through dark hair, scratching and massaging the smaller girl's scalp absentmindedly. _

_Santana was slowly falling asleep under Brittany's slow moments; they comforted and relaxed her in ways only Brittany ever could. Brittany had always made her feel so safe and protected, and tonight was no exception. _

_Santana yawned and heard Brittany chuckle, well felt more than heard, as she was lying with her head on the blonde's chest and felt the vibrations. _

"_Shut up…" the brunette whispered, her eyes drooping. _

_Brittany smiled. "Do you want me to carry you to bed, San?" she said, her voice carrying a slight amount of teasing as she poked the sleepy Latina's side. _

_Santana groaned and opened her eyes to stare at Brittany. The blonde met her dark irises in a silent staring completion, until Santana smiled and opened her arms to the taller girl. _

_Brittany smiled and stood up, picking Santana up bridal style, her gangly legs shaking slightly under the extra weight. Santana laughed and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, watching the blonde for any sign of strain. _

_Brittany started to walk forward, carrying Santana easily. This confused the shorter girl, but she didn't speak up. _

_Brittany slowly brought them up the stairs, not stumbling once, while Santana kept her attention trained on her face. Her light sprinkle of freckles that dotted her porcelain skin always made the taller girl seem younger, but Santana thought it was cute. Adorable really… but she would never say that out loud… that was really gay. _

_Brittany reached her bedroom door and huffed, signalling to Santana to open the door. The brunette reached across and opened the door, and Brittany walked them in, throwing Santana onto the bed quickly. _

_Santana laughed and rolled onto her back, letting Brittany crawl up beside her. The blonde quickly moulded herself into the Latina's side, resting her head on Santana's shoulder and closing her bright eyes._

_Santana smiled and leaned her head over Brittany's. She closed her eyes, and waited for sleep to arrive. Slowly her eyes drooped and shut of their own accord, letting her falling into Dreamland. _

_She woke three hours later, cold and alone, her throat dry and begging her for water. Blindly, her hands searched for Brittany, trying to cuddle back up to her friend and go back to sleep, but after a thorough feel around, she discovered that she was very much alone._

_Santana sighed and opened her eyes, waiting impatiently for them to adjust to the dark. Slowly, her eyes began to pick up the shapes in the room. A chair in the corner, the desk for homework… and the dark shadow of a person that rested on the windowsill. _

_Brittany._

_Santana didn't move, barely breathed. Brittany seemed different, but Santana just couldn't put her finger on it. _

_Even though the Latina hadn't made a sound, Brittany sensed that she was awake. The blonde froze and took a deep breath I, slowly turning to face the other girl. "Hi San," she said softly, before turning her attention back to the stars outside. _

"_Hey Britt," Santana whispered, her voice hoarse from sleep, the opposite of Brittany's silky smooth one. "What are you doing?"_

_Brittany took in a great shaking breath, her eyes closing as she did so. "Santana… what would you say if I told you I had a secret?"_

_Santana shrugged. "I don't know… I guess I'd ask what it was. Why?" Santana already knew that Brittany wanted to tell her something, but allowed her the space she needed to say it herself. _

_Brittany once again turned to face her, her eyes slightly downcast and her lips tilted down ever so slightly. "Well, Sanny, I have something to tell you. Or, show you…" Brittany took in yet another gulp of air. "I know I should have told you sooner, and you might hate me for this, but I just never knew how to tell you…"_

_Santana watched as her friend fidgeting, and something pierced her chest painfully. "B, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"_

_Brittany nodded slowly, taking her time with it and slowly got up, wandering over to the Latina, who sat up in the bed, leaning up against the headboard, watching Brittany carefully. _

_The blonde sat down on the bed, leaning over to the Latina. "Promise not to freak out, okay?"_

_Santana smiled and nodded, reaching out to grasp hold of Brittany's hand, before quickly releasing it to give Brittany the floor. _

_Brittany sighed and closed her eyes, allowing her hand to slowly creep up to her headband, which she always wore on the top of her head. Santana never knew why though, until that moment. _

_As soon as Brittany pulled the headband from the top of her head, Santana watched, confused. Brittany smiled and grabbed Santana's hand, looking into the brunette's eyes for a split second, before placing Santana's hand on her blonde locks. _

_Santana's fingers instantly wound into the think hair on the top of Brittany's head. Brittany sighed in contentment and leaned into the touch. Santana smiled and began to massage Brittany's head, until she felt something against her fingers. _

_Instantly, Santana snatched her hand away from Brittany's thick hair, staring at the blonde in confusion. "Britt? What the hell?"_

_Brittany's eyes grew wide with fear and she shied away from Santana gaze. "I-San…it, I don't know how to explain…"_

_Santana raised an eyebrow in question. Brittany sighed. "Remember what you promised…" she muttered, before letting her ears rise up from their blonde prison with a relaxed sigh. _

_Santana's jaw fell open as her eyes fell on the two, cream cat ears that sat on the top of Brittany's head, contrasting greatly with the human hair and face. "Britt…" Santana was completely at a loss. "B, what?"_

_Brittany smiled at the Latina's lack of words. "I don't know San," she shrugged, as if it was nothing. "I was born with them, no one knows why."_

_Santana, still in shock, her eyes wide and her jaw almost hitting the floor, simply watched her friend in disbelief. "Brittany… you're a cat?"_

_Brittany chuckled to herself, though she was panicking inside, but she needed to make light of the situation. "Well… sorta. I mean, I'm obviously not," she smiled to help relax her friend, gesturing to her very human body. Santana started as Brittany allowed her sharp teeth to be properly viewed. Brittany dropped the smile and continued. "But, I do have the ears, and the tail of course…"_

_Santana's eyes immediately dropped to Brittany's waist, searching for this new development her friend spoke of. Brittany smiled and pulled her pants down slightly, reaching behind her and pulling the creamy tail up from her clothing for Santana to see._

_Once again, Santana was struck dumb. And again, Brittany was nervous beyond belief, waiting for Santana to speak up. "San… Santana, please say something, anything…"_

_Santana stared at her friend in shock, her friend, with little cat eats and a three foot long tail swaying lazily as they stared each other down. Santana looked at her friend, really looked at her in that moment._

_Brittany's big blue eyes were sparkling, maybe with tears of fear, maybe just natural light. Her lips formed a natural pout as she waited, making her look much like a lost puppy… or kitten. Her ears were twitching and moving as they detected small sounds that Santana's own ears could not, and, for a reason unknown at the time, Santana couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight. It was cute. _

_Brittany was fidgeting, like she couldn't stop for anything in this world. Her tail was slowly beginning to wrap around her, as if shielding her from Santana's reaction, if it were bad. And it hurt the brunette, in a way she didn't ever imagine in doing. _

_Slowly, the tanned child moved closer to the taller, careful not to startle her more than she already was. Santana's hand was shaking as it began to rise up to the blonde hair atop Brittany's head, and she took a deep breath to settle herself. _

_Carefully, Santana began to scratch behind Brittany's ears, lightly as she could in fear of hurting her friend. Brittany smiled, or grinned, instantly, and leaned her head into her friend's touch, moving against her hand for more friction. _

_Santana smiled and let herself relax, scratching harder. Brittany closed her eyes and felt something stir in her stomach, a growl that made its way up to her throat and broke forth eagerly. Santana almost laughed when she heard the distinct purring noise coming from her friend, instead leaning her head down on Brittany's shoulder, still scratching. _

"_This changes nothing, B," she whispered. Brittany's ears swivelled to catch the sound. "I love you."_

_Present_

Santana blinked, smiling slightly to herself. She had been right; nothing had changed after that day. She still spent her days at Brittany's, but now, the blonde catgirl could relax fully, and let her extra features breathe.

At first, Santana had been a little nervous with around Brittany, careful not to sit on her tail, or let her dog into the house, but eventually, she had relaxed, and treated Brittany as she always had.

Santana smiled at her memories as she neared a whining Brittany, who was still lying out on her bed, yowling. "Hey Britt-Britt," Santana whispered. Brittany froze at her words, opening one eye cautiously. "Sorry I'm late,"

Brittany didn't respond, instead closing her baby blue eye once again and whining. Santana bit her bottom lip and moved closer to the blonde.

"Brittany, come on, I'm sorry. Let me help you. You always let me help you…"

The blonde's eyes flew open to land on the smiling brunette. Santana leaned over Brittany's legs, nearing the placing Brittany desperately needed someone to be. The taller girl whimpered and whined as Santana stopped, a hair's breath away from her lips.

"Am I forgiven?" Brittany, mastering her strength, raised an eyebrow.

"Britt…" Brittany rolled her cobalt eyes and smiled, her pointed teeth glistening. Santana grinned and pressed her lips to the blonde's.

Brittany breathed in sharply, her hand rising from its place on her stomach to the back of Santana's head, pulling the darker girl into her. Santana, sensing that her friend needed more, threw one of her legs over Brittany, straddling her, and kissed the blonde deeper.

Brittany groaned as her tongue battled with Santana's, each eager for dominance. Her hands dropped from Santana's head and down to her hips, dragging them down to meet her own. Santana smiled and the blonde whined at the contact.

"San…" Brittany breathed out, her first word since the Latina had entered. Santana opened her eyes and smiled knowingly down at her panting friend. "I know Britt," she said simply, letting her hands wander the taller girl's body.

Brittany arched into her hands, her hands guiding Santana's hips down to her own in desperately fast, sloppy movements. Santana kissed the exposed skin on Brittany's neck, enticing a moan from the taller girl as she sucked the salty porcelain.

She knew what her friend needed; she'd been doing this since they were fifteen or course.

_Flashback_

_Santana sat on her bed, doing her homework slowly, boredom creeping up on her at an alarming rate. Her hand stilled over the page and she dropped her pen, rolling her eyes and slowly getting up from her place on the covers. _

_The brunette rolled her neck, heard the satisfying crack of her muscles and smiled, blinking rapidly to wake herself up from her post-homework daze. _

_She stretched her body and finally was ready to go on. Slowly, she made her way over to her phone, ready to invite Brittany over, when, like it read her mind, the small device rang, blasting her ringtone throughout the house. _

_Santana rolled her eyes but, catching sight of the caller ID, grinned and answered the call._

"_Hey Britt, I was just about to call-" Santana was cut off by a high pitched sound, something she couldn't quite identify over the phone. "Brittany? What happening?"_

_Brittany sighed. "San, can you- can you come over? I feel weird…"_

_Santana was up and out the door in seconds, on her bike and racing to her friend's house, her phone cradled between her shoulder and her ear. _

"_Ok B, I'm on my way. What's wrong?" she said, pulling to the side of the road to avoid getting hit by the moving traffic. _

_Brittany let out a strange yowl over the phone and Santana sped up. "I don't know Sanny, but it feels weird. I need your help," Santana nodded, even though she knew Brittany couldn't see her. _

"_Ok Britt, be then in five,"_

_Santana somehow managed to get her phone into the pocket of her jeans and once again sped up in her race to get to Brittany's house, rounding corners at dangerous speeds and earning shoats from sharp tongued drivers. Quick to shoat her own insults back, Santana never missed a beat or slowed down at all. _

_In no time, the dark haired girl was in front of the Pierce residence, her eyes wide and panicked as she barrelled through the door, her bike laid outside on the lawn. "Brittany!" she yelled through the house, her dark eyes scanning the room before she made her way to the adjacent one. _

"_Britt-Britt? Where are you?" Santana heard a whine coming from upstairs and was dashing up them in seconds. "Brittany?"_

_Santana finally made it to the blonde's room, nearly breaking the door down in her haste to enter the room. "Brittany what's wrong-" _

_Santana froze midsentence when strange scent hit her, and as she stared at her distressed friend. Brittany, obviously oblivious to her friend's presence, continued to grind down in her wrist, her back arched up and her mouth open in a silent scream. Santana felt her lips part and her jaw hit the floor in shock, her eye growing wider with every passing second. _

_Slowly, but surely, Santana's eyes scanned her friend… in case of injury of course. Brittany was wearing a simple light blue bra and panties set, and her entire body seemed to be covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her hair was sprawled out on her bed and her chest was heaving as she drew her breath. _

_Brittany groaned and rubbed herself harder, her head thrown back against the bed, the muscles in her neck strained from the angle. Her hand wandered up her body, stroking her developing abs as she went, to her beast. The blonde moans of release sent an unexpected jolt through her friend, and the brunette had to cross her legs awkwardly. Santana, still standing frozen in the doorway, watching with interest as Brittany reached her peck, her hips bucking once again into her hand before her body collapsed onto the bed, worn out. _

_Santana, quickly realising that she was in no state to greet the blonde as normal, began to back out of the room, as quietly and carefully as she could, her eyes glued to the panting blonde on the bed. _

"_Santana?"_

_The Latina froze as she heard her name uttered from the other girl, her stomach dropping with horror at her situation. _

"_Hey Britt," she said timidly, seeing no way out as cobalt eyes stared her down, as if right through her. _

_Brittany, though exhausted a minutes ago, seemed to have gotten her second wind and bolted up from the bed, a smile gracing her features as she watched Santana. "Hey Sanny! Thank you for coming over!"_

_Brittany ran to Santana, diving into her arms quickly, causing Santana to stagger with the added weight, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she remembered where those hands had been moments before. _

_Santana's eyes creep over Brittany, wondering what could be wrong with the girl. She seemed perfectly normal, except for her raised tail and quirked ears. Her cream additions seemed to have a mind on their own, twisting and turning in every direction, as if searching for something. _

_Suddenly Brittany released her friend and doubled over, clutching her lower stomach and yowling out loudly, as if in pain. Santana was at her side in an instant, rubbing her back and talking nonsense to the taller girl. "Britt, what's happened?"_

_Brittany shook her head and whined. "Don't know," she choked out, "feels weird… between legs." Santana, once again, was rendered speechless thanks to the blonde catgirl. Her mocha eyes were wide and her eyebrows knotted together as she studied her friend, wondering what on earth could be wrong with her. _

_But, as soon as the thought came to her, her eyes fell on the blonde's 'extras', and she knew. "Um… Brittany?" she said, slowly and carefully, yet with the tiniest amount of amusement in her voice. _

_Brittany glanced up to meet her gaze, her own blue eyes dark as her pupil. "What San?" she said, her voice raspy and her tail rising higher. Santana licked her lips at the sound, a strange feeling entering her own stomach while she watched the blonde girl. _

"_I think… I think you may have just gone into heat…" Santana choked out, her laughter suddenly bursting forth as she could no longer hold it in. Santana took a step back as he laughed; unaware of the unimpressed look Brittany was sporting._

"_Santana!" Brittany hissed, "Don't laugh at this!" Brittany pushed her friend slightly, surprising both of them with her strength when Santana staggered. _

"_Brittany!" Santana said, shocked by the blonde's strange mood. Brittany did nothing but stare, still angered. _

"_Don't laugh Sanny, I think you're right," Brittany walked over to her bed, her legs failing her every few steps, making her trip and stagger. She fell onto her bed and cuddled the blankets around her, a pout creeping onto her face as between her legs throbbed. _

_Santana, instantly feeling bad, followed her friend over to the bed. "I'm sorry Britt," she whispered, brushing blonde bangs out of Brittany face. "I shouldn't have laughed at you."_

_The corners of Brittany's mouth fought to turn up, but she was desperate to keep up her pout. "It's okay Sanny," she whispered, her tail wagging with discomfort under the sheets. "I just want it to go away…"_

_Santana said nothing while she continued to stroke the blonde's hair, something she knew Brittany loved. She sighed and reached over the blonde to grab the laptop that was lying on the bed sheets. Brittany eyes followed her hands, silently wondering what she was doing, but far too busy trying to ignore her body's needs to ask. _

_Santana sensed her friend's confusion however and explained herself. "I'm looking up what to do when your cat goes into heat," she said simply, her fingers flying over the keyboard as she did so. _

_Brittany nodded and closed her eyes, rolling over in her bed so that her hand was trapped between her legs. Smiling sneakily to herself, Brittany allowed her fingers to brush the light blue fabric of her panties, making her breath catch and her body tense. _

_Santana noted the blonde movements and rolled her eyes. "Brittany… I'm right here," she said, her voice scolding. Brittany's ears were facing her already and caught the sound, making her roll over again to face Santana. _

"_I know…" the blonde grinned up at Santana, her catlike eyes gleaming with a mischief that Santana didn't know she possessed. "You wanna join me San?"_

_Santana almost dropped the laptop at her friend's request, her head whipping up to stare at her friend. "Wha-what?" she stammered, words failing her in a time of need. Brittany's grin seemed different that normal, and it seemed to draw the poor Latina in like a moth to a flame. _

_Just as Santana's language was coming back to her, a scent hit her, similar to the one that she first walked in on, but stronger. Her breath caught and Brittany's grin widened almost comically. Santana was dazed and confused by the scent, high off it. And Brittany knew very well what she was doing. _

"_Sanny… what did you find online?" She asked, her voice dripping with an innocence that was in no way present. Santana shook her head in an attempt to clear it and made her eyes focus on the screen that all of a sudden seemed much too bright. _

"_Um, it says 'The only way your cat can be calmed is if she… either mates or goes out of season…" Santana seemed to stammer with her words, but pulled herself together in order to keep talking. Brittany's shit eating grin only seemed to grow. _

"_Mate… good to know," Brittany drew out her words slowly, shocked and confused by her own behaviour, but enjoying the lost look on her friend's face all the same. She didn't understand it, but she felt as if she needed Santana… like needed her differently than usual. _

_Santana hid her head in order to hide her growing blush, her hands fidgeting with nerves. But nothing could prepare her for what Brittany was about to try. _

_Brittany's hand, fuelled by her throbbing centre and desperate breathes, moved slowly out from under the covers, and up Santana's leg. The brunette's breath caught in her throat as Brittany's hands wandered up her bare legs, all the way up to the bottom of her skirt, and back down to her knee, and back up again, venturing further with every stroke. _

"_B-Brittany?" Santana breathed out, her breathing becoming laboured as Brittany's hands wandered higher, reaching her thighs and tickling the sensitive skin there, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Santana couldn't breathe, she couldn't understand why, but she had never wanted something as much as she did at that moment. It wasn't possible, she was as straight as a pole, but maybe this was an exception. _

"_Santana…" Brittany drew out the name, her voice raspier by the second and dragging Santana in more and more with every word. "Please,"_

_That was it. Santana was caught, hook, line and sinker. Brittany grinned in accomplishment when Santana's lips met hers in a rough kiss, her smaller girl already on top of her and grinding on her stomach. "God, Britt," Santana groaned out her name and Brittany was gone. _

_Brittany rolled them over so she was on top, her lips already at work on Santana's neck, biting down lightly on the caramel skin, dying to taste her best friend. Santana bared her neck to the blonde, begging silently for more, that Brittany instantly gave. _

_When Brittany's hands began to roam and her hips started bucking, Santana knew she needed it, now. Brittany gasped when she felt Santana's fingers stray above her panties, playing with the elastic while her other hand massaged the blonde's breasts. _

"_Santana…" she breathed out, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her eyes followed Santana's movements carefully, her eyes dark with longing. Santana smiled up at Brittany, a smirk evident in her eyes. Brittany groaned and her tail stilled._

_Brittany gasped when Santana's hand disappeared into her underwear, shaking slightly because of her lack of experience with girls. Santana moaned as she ran her fingers over Brittany's wet heat, loving the slick feeling that coated her fingertips as she parted the blonde's folds in search of the place she knew would drive Brittany crazy. _

_Brittany cried out when Santana found her clit, canting her hip up into the shorter girl's hand as she begged for more. Santana smiled and rubbed harder, her other hand massaging Brittany's breasts. _

_Brittany groaned and yowled as Santana rubbed faster, as if sensing that her friend needed more than she was getting. Quickly growing tired of the garment, Brittany reached behind her in a sudden boast of strength and unhooked her bra, letting it fall from her arms. _

_Santana stilled her moment as she took in this sudden change, her eyes lingering on Brittany's exposed breasts. Her breathing grew laboured as her hands once again reached out to palm the blonde's boobs. Brittany moaned and bucked her hip upwards, begging for the lost friction. _

_Santana quickly slid one hand down Brittany's body and once again cupped her centre, letting Brittany grind on her hand as she kissed her. "San," Brittany growled against her lips, her hips getting as sloppy as her kisses. Santana nodded and moved her hand in time with Brittany, drawing out her pleasure. _

_Finally, Brittany hit her peak and her body stiffened. Santana kept going, trying to draw out her friend's pleasure as she did, and slowly let Brittany come back down. _

_Brittany collapsed and lay panting on the bed, her entire body stiff and worn out. Santana lay down beside her, her arm tired from moving. _

"_Brittany?" she whispered, as if scared to break the silence. Brittany turned to face her, her eyes glowing slightly, a more yellow colour than usual. The blonde took in her friend's worried expression and smiled. _

"_Don't worry San," she said softly. "This changes nothing."_

_Present_

Santana snapped herself out of her dream, Brittany's cries waking her quickly. She smiled at the memory, and what they had built from those foundations. This was them, it didn't matter what people said or thought, or that Brittany was 'different'. Nothing else really mattered. Ever since then, on Brittany's time, she would come over and 'help' her friend.

Santana's hand dove inside Brittany's underwear, eager to please the gasping blonde, and quickly found her opening. Carefully, she slid a finger inside her lover, savouring the sounds that burst from the taller girl as she withered on the bed.

Brittany bucked her hips against Santana's fingers as the tanned girl watched in awe. Brittany had to be the most gorgeous thing in this world. And when she was like this, it was perfect, amazing to watch her move.

Santana thrust her fingers in and out of Brittany, as fast as she could. She knew what Brittany was like in heat; she needed it done fast and hard.

Santana unhooked Brittany bra and flung it over her shoulder in her haste to please the whimpering blonde. She massaged Brittany's breasts while she fucked her as deep as she could, her arms aching from the strain. But she didn't care.

Brittany groaned and arched into Santana, desperate for more, her tail whipping around them quickly, like lightning. Santana smiled and kissed the blonde one last time, her tongue battling Brittany, when she felt Brittany stiffen and knew she was gone.

She continued to pump her hand in and out of Brittany as she helped her come down from her high, listening intently to Brittany whimpers of pleasure. Finally, she allowed herself to relax and she fell over beside Brittany on the bed.

Thoroughly exhausted, Brittany wrapped her slender arms around the brunette, pulling Santana to her chest and holding her there. Santana smiled and cuddled into the catgirl, loving the warmth that she supplied.

"Hey San?" Brittany asked, her voice still raspy and tired. Santana turned her head to meet the other girl's stare.

"Ya?" she whispered, nervous under Brittany's unwavering eyes.

Brittany grinned. "Thank you," With that, the blonde closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Santana, allowing herself to relax and drift into sleep, her lover lying tired in her arms.

**A/N okay, so what did you think? Weird right? That's because I'm CrimsonJoy, and I have to be random, it's in the rulebook by now... review and tell me how I did, pleaseeeeee!**


End file.
